Millennium Promise
by Rebekah96
Summary: A promise can last for eternity, a promise made between two lovers that no matter where in time they are the promise will be kept, "Will always be together faorever after all we're soulmates!" (Atem x Oc)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

It was the middle of autumn and most of the trees were now that orange color and the wind was finally stearting to become chilly. A high school that was in the area most of the student body were spreading rumors throughout the entire building. Yugi a nice boy with tricolor hair who was in class along with his friends turned to the other male who looked just like him but his skin was tan and some of his bangs looked like lightning bolts plus his eyes were shape as well. "Do you think she'll be alright I mean this girl doesn't know Japanese and to top it off she's from America" Yugi told him.

The rumor that was being spread was a transfer student a girl from America that couldn't speak Japanese. "I barely knew Japanese when I came here aibou" Atem answers with a smile, "You eased me in just fine so let's try and be nice to her too. Who knows her Japanese might be better than we expect?" The teacher told everyone to quiet down, "The new transfer will join our class today please say hello to Dawn Florence." The girl walked in, she wore the girls uniform her hair was long brown. Her hair only went past her shoulders, her green eyes scan the area.

"Please make her feel welcome and she doesn't know Japanese yet the only language she can speak is English right now." Everyone mumbles a Japanese "Hello" sounding vaguely bored. Atem softly elbows Yugi, and nods in the direction of the new girl, before he offers a loud English "Welcome!", quickly followed by Yugi and his friends. Dawn smiled at them, she was able to sit next to Atem and smiled at him, "Hi." "Hey...Dawn, right?", Atem answers, "So, you are from America? It can be hard adjusting to a new country, especially, when you do not know the language, but my friends and I will do our best to help you."

He gestures to Yugi and the others and the send Dawn shy smiles and nods. "They do not speak English very well, but I'm sure you will get along just fine." Dawn nods, "But can you speak English or you like your friends too." Atem smirks leaning back in his chair. "I don't know if you noticed, but..." He softly waves his tan arm in front of Dawn. A sharp "Shush" from his teacher, interrupts him and Atem signals him an apology, before continueing more quietly: "I am not Japanese either. I learned English in school. Back in Egypt." Dawn noticed, and whispered back, "That's really cool."

(english)"You... really do... Uhh.. can... cannot? Uhh.. Yeah, um cannot speak Japanese?", Yugi chimes in from the row in front of them, "need, um, help? (japanese) Atem, what does school mean in English?" "Are you trying to ask if she needs help with school?" "Yes?", Yugi laughs awkwardly, "She won't learn anything when she doesn't know any Japanese..." Yugi pumps his fists: "So, we need to be good friends and help her, right? (english) So, uhh let us... Are... Friends? (japanese, whispering) Is that right?"

Dawn giggled, "Sure I'll be friends with both of you but yes I would like some help in Japanese please" She told to Atem to repeat back to Yugi. He does and Yugi offers to meet after school. "We would like to get to know you a bit", Atem translates, "and we can also teach you some basic Japanese, so Yugi wants to meet up at the library after school. If you want I could also show you around, while Yugi finishes class duty?" Dawn smiled, "I like that very much Atem."

They sit through their, aside from the arrival of Dawn, pretty uneventful day of classes. Atem tries his best to translate the most important parts of class to Dawn, with the questionable, but well meaning help of Yugi. During the break, Dawn is introduced to all their friends, who stammer their ways through the mostly English conversation.

Now that classes have ended though, Yugi motions Atem and Dawn to go on their school tour: (eng) "I must... Uh, clean... the class room? Let's meet in library later!" He sends them off with a bright smile and starts to clean the boards. Atem and Dawn leave the classroom together. "What do you want me to show first?", Atem asks.

**-time skip-**

Dawn was grateful to Atem for showing her the school, he really wasn't a bad looking guy and he was really sweet and kind. Dawn has developed a crush on him already. "Thanks for showing me aroud the school it was fun. I got the chance to know you a bit more too." "Likewise.", he answered with his trademark soft smile, and maybe, subconciously his eyes lingered just a second too long. "Now let's see if Yugi finished his class duties." Atem enjoyed Dawn's company. Though she had been a bit shy at the start, he felt she was opening up to him. He hoped they could become great friends, and that she would get along with his friends as well as she did with him, never mind the language barrier.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Dawn nods, "Yeah." She wanted to make more friends he dad would be happy that she was getting along with some students. "Hey dumb question as we walked toward Yugi have you ever been in a relationship before." Atem stumbles a bit at the unexpected question: "Oh, uhm, well yes…" He looks a bit nervous, his eyes fluttering around the hallway they were in. "I'm with Tea. We've been together for a few months. It's nothing special… I mean, it is!" He stammers around a bit, before eventually asking: "So… uhm… what about you?", and immediatly realises his mistake, "Ah, no that's a stupid question, I'm sorry! You don't have to answer that…" His words trail off and a soft blush appears on his cheeks. He's flustered.

Dawn looked at him, "Oh well that's nice your with someone sadly I'm not anyone and I want to be but I can't find the right guy." Dawn was really bummed he he was a girl already. Sooner they made it to Yugi. "I'm sure, you'll find some-" (eng)"Hey!", Yugi interrupts Atem, smiling as always, (jap.) "I'm almost done, give me just a second!" And he darts off, throwing some trash away, colleting all the cleaning supplies and tucking them away. "He says, he's almost done.", Atem translates, watching Yugi's antics with a smile. The short boy quickly finishes and then grabs his bag. Atem reaches for Dawn's and his bags, and swiftly throws one on each of his shoulders. (eng) "Let us go!", Yugi smiles, and jumps in front of them. "Do you remember where the library is?", Atem adds.

Dawn looked at him, "Yeah you showed me where it was Atem" She smiled at him. Her smile was cute, very open, and Atem liked it. It was contagious and he couldn't help but smile back. She really reminded him of Yugi a bit he thought looking at her now. His gaze lingered, lost in thought, maybe too long, he didn't notice. But Yugi did. He threw Atem a confused look and starts walking to the door: (eng)"Come, we will go now! Let's, to the library!" Dawn followed after them when she went to the restroom earlier she grabbed her note pad and wrote a nice note for Atem. She already posted on his locker hoping he'll see when he goes home.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Atem stopped and turned in the other direction. "I have to switch out some books. I'll just quickly go back to my locker, you can go on ahead!", he explained to his friends, and started going back the way they came. He only managed a few steps before Tea hooked into his arm: "I'm coming with you, I forgot my jacket!" Atem barely reacted to her antics anymore. All their friends knew that he was uncomfortable with Tea always being so close to him, but that was also what made Tea feel so insecure about their relationship. She felt the constant need to hold onto him, in case he could run away. Run away? More like run into that new girl, she thought grimly. She didn't think Atem had noticed, but she had... He seemed a lot more comfortable around this Dawn-girl than around her and she didn't like it.

Dawn watch as Atem left, she walked with Yugi to the library. "Hey Yugi can you tell me something is he happy with Tea." Yugi jumped at the question: "I don't know if I should tell you this... Is it that obvious?" He hesitated a bit, mumbling to himself. His usual cheerful demeanor was replaced by a worried face and crossed arms. "He's... Well, Tea's super jealous and Atem isn't really attached to her? He's in this for her, he really only does it because she's our friend and he doesn't want to upset her, I think..." A soft smile creeps across Yugi's face. "He's just that kinda guy, always putting others before himself…"

Dawn smiled, then the note she left for him would definitely help him. The note said this, 'I seen that you put other before yourself. That's amazing I do that as well that why I'm going to help you. I you want you to start thinking about yourself and listen I can see your not happy with Tea. Why put yourself through that you should be happy. I think you a wonderful guy Yami -Love Dawn.'

Meanwhile with Atem and Tea, "You know, I thought we could hang out on the weekend! Just the two of us...", Tea whispered, while walking with Atem. He answered, but he was looking anywhere but AT her: "Yes... Probably... Can Yugi come along? I promis-" Suddenly Tea stripped herself from is arm and ran off. Curious, Atem follows her with his eyes. Why was she running to his locker?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

A loud shriek could be heard throughout the corridor, surprising Atem. "What is this?", Tea shouted furiously. Atem could see she was holding something, and despite being a bit scared, he walked towards her. "What's going on, Tea?", he asked cautiously, but in response Tea threw something at him in full force, hitting him straight in the eye. He buckled down in pain holding his eye, and was then hit by a slap so loud, they probably heard it on the roof. Without another word Tea stormed off.

It was so loud that both Dawn and Yugi could heat it down the hall. Dawn ran toward the sound, seeing Atem. "Are you alright Atem." Then noticed the paper "My note!" Yugi followed and put a hand on Atem's shoulder. He was still holding his eye, and tearing up a bit due to the pain. "Thanks, Yugi...", he said and gently pushed his partner away, who went to investigate the mysterious projectile. "Your note?", he asked, picking up the crumbled piece of paper, and softly straightening it out. Dawn blushed heavily but nods, "Yeah I wrote one for you."

"For... Me?", Atem slowly asked. The pain was subsiding and he tried touching the place where Tea hit him. Yugi flew over the note quickly, before handing it to Atem with a blush: "I barely read it, I'm sorry!"

Atem took it and looked it over, spotting Dawn's cute sign first. Then he read it. And read it again. And again. A blush started appearing on his cheeks and by the time he had finished reading it for the forth time, he was practically glowing. His hand moved to cover his face, he was suddenly very aware of himself. "That's really nice of you, Dawn... Thank you." A pause. It seemed impossible but he became even redder now. "Excuse me, I need a moment!", and gone he was. "Atem! Wait!", Yugi screamed, before chasing after him.

Dawn blushed more, he wasn't done reading in the back of the note was a ps and Dawn really didn't want him to read it but sighed. It wrote I like you more than a friend Yami. As the two left Dawn then saw Tea come back she had some people with her. "Hey Atem just left he went that direction if your looking for him." "Who says, I'm looking for him?", Tea answered with a chilling smile, "I was actually searching for you! Care to explain that note?"

Atem ran around a few corners, and finally stepped outside. The cool breeze immediatly helped him calm down, and he let out a big sigh. "This is a real mess...", he heard Yugi say behind him. He sounded out of breath. "Doesn't this really read like a confession letter?", Atem said waving the piece of paper in front of Yugi's face, "What am I suppose-" "Stop!" Yugi suddenly grabbed his arm, preventing him from moving it. He leaned a bit forward and squinted his eyes. "Dear Ra! This IS a confession letter!" "What?!", Atem cried, turning his hand around. And there it stood. "I like you more than a friend...", he read out loud, slowly, before stepping back and crying out: "Argh! The hell! What is happening?!" "Calm down, let's think about this for a second!", Yugi reached for the paper, taking it from Atem, before he could possibly drop it, confused as he was, now pacing up and down.

Dawn looked at her, "Oh that. I was just wanted to give him words of encouragement. He needs to also needs to think about himself more and stuff." "Don't play dumb with me!", Tea shrieked and grabbed Dawn's arm, "I read both sides! What are you planning with MY BOYFRIEND?" She got louder as she continued talking. The girls she brought looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Yugi! This is a confession! I have a girlfriend!" Atem had been rambling for a while now, and Yugi started losing his nerve: "Yeah, you do! So what?" Suprised Yugi would get this loud, Atem stopped pacing to look at him. "You don't even like Tea, you never have! You always complain about her!" Atem lowered his eyes: "But..." "No buts! Just take this as a chance to finally break up with her! We have all seen how you look at the new girl!" Confused, Atem asked: "How I look at her? How DO I look at her?" His mind was crawling along, trying to comprehend this new information. And a blush crept to his face once more, when Yugi continued talking, now calmer and with a soft smile: "How did this note make you feel? Wasn't this exactly what you hoped to recieve from her?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

"I'm planning nothing Tea sure I told him I like him sure but he's with you" Dawn looked at him, "But at least I told him..." This made Tea even angrier, and she started shaking Dawn, while screaming at her. She reached out to 'teach that girl a lesson', when running steps approached from behind them.

"Stop, Tea!", Atem screamed and pulled her away from Dawn. "What in Ra's name are you doing! This is over, leave, I don't want to see you near her again!" His posture and voice equaled the demand of a king, and even Yugi felt chills run down his neck, when he positioned himself in front of Dawn to shield her from Tea. He couldn't imagine how the target of Atem's rage would feel. He didn't have to imagine, because tears started to well up in Tea's eyes and she pulled away from Atem. Glancing at him and then at Dawn and Yugi, she stiffled a sob, before running down the corridor, followed by the other girls.

Her felt a little dizzy from that shaking and held onto a locker. Dawn could see that Tea didn't love Atem. "Oh my head" "Are you-", Yugi started before getting interrupted: "Are you alright?" Atem stepped towards her and put a hand around her shoulder holding her up. A faint red was visible on his cheeks again. Yugi smiled at them. He turned around and walked away, off to see if he could calm Tea down. His job here was done, anything else they would have to talk out between themselves.

Dawn looked at him and nods, "Yeah I'm fine." He reluctandly let's her go, slowly, making sure she wouldn't fall over the second he stopped holding her. He sighs and takes a step back: "I am so sorry, Tea did that to you! I should have come earlier, should have protected you..." Dawn looked at him, "No it's okay. I guess she didn't like me at all." "Still, she shouldn't have!" Noticing he was getting louder, he reeled himself back it. "This isn't about her after all, it's about you... And me." Embarrassed, he looked away.

Dawn looked at him oddly until she realized he read the back of her note. She looked away too, really embarrassed. For a moment there was a tense silence between them, before Atem finally dared to speak without looking at her. "Say, did you... mean it?" By Ra, he must've looked like a tomato by now, he thought. Dawn did a silent yes to him, her face probably just as red as his. At her nod, a shiver ran up his spine. His whole body felt warm and tense. He didn't know where to look nor how to react. "That's... Uhh..." Yeah, real smooth. He had talked this through with Yugi, he knew what to do, but saying it out loud posed a greater challenge than he would have imagined. "I'm..."

"Me too!", he suddenly blurted out. "I like you, too!" Boom, there went his head. He felt dizzy, and weirdly happy. Dawn turned to him fully, her face was now a cherry. She felt really happy and then walked to him and wrapped her arms around him from behind. Surprised at the sudden touch, he shuffled a bit. Then he realised that Dawn was indeed hugging him. Whereever she touched, his skin felt tingly and he felt so stiff he thought that maybe he had turned to stone.

He tried, really tried easing into the hug, and turned around in her arms to get a look at her face. Now seeing it, seeing her as nervous as he was, her pretty face beet red, and half covered by hair... Suddenly all the pieces fell into place and he felt very calm. He lifted his hand and gently touched her cheek, pushing her hair behind her ear, to get a better look at her face. Dawn felt that she didn't want look at his face, her face felt so hot and warm from his touch. Her heart was beating so fast, she has never felt like this with anyone before.

She was so cute. All the feelings he had experienced throughout the last week, ever since he met her, they all made sense in this very moment. He wanted to see more, touch more and never let her go again. Seeing that she didn't look at him, stung a bit, so he put her hand below her chin and softly pushed it up. They were so close... Dawn saw his face when he did that. Her eyes stared into his, a sense of familiarity. She has look at these eyes before she didn't even realize how close Dawn was to him.

He felt her breath on his lips, hot and sweet. He looked at them and back to her eyes, then back to her lips. Instinctively he leaned closer, slowly closing his eyes. At the soft touch electricity ran through him and he pulled back, only now realising what he had done. His eyes widened when the reality of the situation dawned on him, and he blushed heavily looking at the girl in his arms. "Ahh, I'm so sorry. I didn't even ask, what to I do?!" Dawn opened her eyes and giggled, to shut him up she kissed him his lips again.

Surpised at first, his lips quickly curled into a smile, and he planted kisses on her forehead, her nose and cheek before finally claiming her lips for himself again. Dawn smiled at that, she was happy that she was tall a little bit shorter than him but he didn't have to bend down to kiss her. He pulled back a little bit, to look into her eyes again. His own glimmered with anticipation, when he looked at her lips again and gave them a small lick. Awaiting a reaction he looked into her eyes again, serenely smiling all the while.

Dawn looked shocked at it first but wanted to see what he do next, "You know this is my first time kissing a boy you have to make a good impression." Atem chuckled: "No pressure! Do you want to know a secret?", he added with a sly smile, "It's my first kiss as well.", and with that planted another kiss on her lips. Slightly parting his mouth, he licked her lips again, gently forcing them open. Stars exploded in his mouth, when their tongues finally touched. Dawn's face exploded again to know he was getting his first kiss from her. He never kissed Tea, that made her really happy. She wrapped her arms around his neck to get closer to him.

She pulled him closer, and Atem happily complied. He couldn't have imagined that a kiss could be this overwhelming, or that he could have ever found a girl he would like this much. He couldn't keep his hand out of her hair and face, caressing her. When suddenly...He broke away, out of breath: "It's the bell...!" This felt like a dream, hearing the school bell interrupt them was too real. It made him chuckle, and his hands moved down to grab her's.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

Dawn smiled at that and grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers. "I know...I wish I wasn't at school right I wanted to keep going just a few more minutes." He smiled as well, "Come on, let's get to class. And... We can always continue after school...", he said and played with her hands. He hesitated to go. Dawn giggled and nods, "Alright." So they walked to class holding hands. "Are you going to break up with Tea and officially be with me."

"I think we are already broken up. Things were rocky for a long time, and now I told her off. She gets when she's not welcome anymore...", he answered with a hesitant smile. He hoped deep down, that they could still stay as friends, but he knew that probably was out of the question. Dawn held his hand as she felt bad for him, she really did. They finally entered the class and she sat down next to Yugi. When they entered the classroom, Atem had done his best to display, that the two of them were an item now.

Sitting down, he heard a bit of whispering and gossip: that Tea and him had broken up, and that he was in a new relationship. Yugi send him a quick questioning look, but understood with a quick thumbs up. "Congratulations!", Yugi said to Dawn, and added more quietly, "You're pretty lucky, Atem's really popular! He has had girls lining up ever since transfering here!"

Dawn looked at Yugi, "I'm sure am lucky because I thought for sure he won't get feelings for me knowing that I'm still new." Yugi smiled at that, Atem was lucky to have her. "When Atem does something, he does it right, and quickly.", he added with a smirk and a wink, shortly before the teacher entered.

**-time skip-**

Atem walked into class alone this morning. It felt a bit lonely because usually he came together with his girlfriend Dawn and best friend and far relative Yugi. Today he had been late though, telling them to go on ahead without him. After years of research, it seemed that there was finally a breakthrough made on his family heirloom, the Millenium Puzzle, meaning he had to stay home, and make some calls. Now he finally came to class after 2nd period, and right around for the break. "Hey Dawn", he greeted his girlfriend with a quick peck on the cheek, "Morning, Yugi!"

Dawn smiled at him, "Atem where have you been." Of course she got worried the moment he said he needed to do something so always good worried. "I'm sorry, family business.", he answered with a guilty smile, "I had to contact a few people back in Egypt." Yugi threw him a worried look. Could it be... that? The puzzle? "But it's alright for now.", Atem added, "How was Japanese Literature? Did I miss anything important?"

Dawn sighed, "No it was actually really boring just ask Yugi how boring it was the boy almost fell asleep in class." "Right?", Yugi groaned and laid facedown on the desk. "You know what I heard though?", he suddenly jumped up, "Apparently Ryo's brother transfered here!" "Ryo has a brother?", Atem asked confused, this was the first time he heard about this. As if on command, Ryo and another boy, that looked eerily similar to him entered the room. "That must be him! Weird, I wonder if they are twins...", Yugi whispered to Dawn and Atem.

Bakura entered the room, he looked at everyone and then saw Atem, he just glared at him but the moment he saw Dawn is when the boy smirked, 'So the Queen did reincarnate herself no doubt she's with the Pharaoh again that will change soon enough.' Dawn just looked at him, didn't like the look he gave her it made her feel really uncomfortable. Atem noticed Bakura's stare as well, and suddenly felt very protective of Dawn. He glared back at Bakura, the air between them felt tense, no doubt the whole classroom felt it.

Yugi, with goosebumps on his arms, tried to surpress the bad feeling he had and waved at Ryo: "Hey, Ryo! I heard, your brother transfered here! Is that him? Come on, introduce us!" Yugi put on his best carefree self, despite feeling everything but calm. Ryo smiled, "Sure this is my twin brother Bakura." Bakura didn't say hello to them not caring about them but he did say hello to Dawn however.

Atem moved slightly in front of Dawn. He felt strangely threatened by this mysterious twin brother, and decided to coldly answer Bakura in her stead: "Hello. I'm Atem, this is Dawn, my girlfriend.", he added in a low growl.

Yugi could have sworn they were two wild wolfes fighting for pack dominance, with the way they glared at eachother,. He tried lifting a bit of pressure, with a bright smile: "Yes, and I'm Yugi, nice to meet you!" He held out his hand to greet Bakura.

Bakura looked at him but didn't accept it, "Sorry but I don't care what you say." He glared at Yami, "It's nice to see you again Pharaoh you still live." "I feel flattered, but it's pretty racist to call me Pharaoh just because I'm Egyptian.", Atem crossed his arms and leaned on Dawn's desk behind him. "If you need someone to tell you what to do, I'll gladly tell you to leave though." Yugi sucked in his breath: "Atem!" "Oh that's not racist for I assure you your a Pharaoh you just don't remember me but I remember you quite well and your Queen too." Looking at Dawn with s smirked on his face again.

At that Atem jumped up and grabbed Bakura by the collar. "Whatever you're spouting, leave MY Queen out of this. You are not allowed to look at her!", he growled and the whole class trembled under his powerful almost kingly aura.

Whispers started to erupt around them and a boy ran of. Yugi panicked, that boy was going to call a teacher! "Atem, come on!", Yugi shuffled to his friends side and tried weaseling himself in between Atem and Bakura. "Ryo, help me out here!", he begged. Ryo nods, "Brother please" Bakura heard him, he cared about him and sighed, "You can't tell me what to do but I'll obey you for now."

Yugi managed to get an arm between the two and gently pushed Atem away, who clicked his tongue at Bakura's answer, but eventually let go of the boy. "You, sit!", Yugi ordered at Atem, who hesitantly obeyed. He couldn't refuse Yugi, even if he wanted to. "And you!", Yugi turned to Bakura now, pointing his finger at him, "You're being creepy, stop that! You shouldn't pick fights on your first day of school! Apologize and we'll just forgot this ever happened!"

Bakura looked at him, "Your not the boss of me either I will not apologize to him. I hate him always have always will. It was because of him my family was killed, I have never like Pharaoh Atem he ruined my life!" Atem was about ready to jump at Bakura again, but Yugi threw him an annoyed glance, 'I'll handle this.' When Atem relaxed back into his seat and put his arm around Dawn, pulling her close, Yugi sighed and put a hand to his head, massaging his temple. "Ryo, this is getting out of hand. Please take your brother and go. I don't know what he's trying to say, and I'd really like to understand, but right now isn't the time." A quick look at the door alarmed Yugi of a teacher approaching. "Later. After school. Maybe come without your brother so we can discuss this."

Ryo nods and he took his brother and left he apparently didn't want to leave. Dawn smiled at that and kissed his cheek, she knew how to calm Atem just like Yugi. Atem hugged her and softly pulled her onto his lap, burrowing his head in her neck. "I'll definitly protect you from him... "Everybody sit back down, there's nothing to see here!", Yugi yelled at the class before sitting down himself and dropping his head on Dawn's table. "What is going o~on?!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

Dawn blushed, "Thanks Atem because I got a bad vibe from him." She then turned to Yugi, "I have no idea but what if he is right what if Atem is a Pharaoh I mean he does a kingly aura to him." Atem chuckled, "I think I'd know if I was." Yugi though was silent and just scanned Atem's expression. Dawn's comment had given him an idea. "It couldn't be about THAT, right?" Atem froze. "I mean, what if..." Atem suddenly shushed at Yugi, who flinched at the sudden noise and gave Atem a questioning look. Then it clicked: "Ooh, you haven't told... You should tell her Atem! This is important and it could affect her, too!"

Dawn looked at two, "What haven't told me?" Atem avoided her eyes. "It's nothing, don't worry..." "It's everything, Atem! And she should very much worry!" Yugi's look was very intense and Atem knew he was right, but he didn't want to put Dawn in danger. Dawn looked at him serious, "You need to tell me these things Atem." "It's... probably easier if I show you...", Atem caved in with a worried expression. "Do you have some time after school?" Dawn nods, "Yeah I no else to today so sure."

"YES!", Yugi pumped his fists, "Sweet! I haven't been to your house in so long, you need to stop crashing at my place! Oh, by the way I'll be coming too, just fyi. This is about the both of us after all." Atem sighed, he still looked very troubled, but how could he ever refuse the two most important people in his life. And as Yugi said, this wasn't his sole burden to bear, so if Yugi wanted to share this with Dawn, he really shouldn't protest. Dawn nods and just like that the school day ended really quickly so now she had to know what Atem hasn't been telling her."

They packed their bags, and then Dawn, Yugi and Atem, walked out together to visit Atem's the arrived, you could see a big house through the gate, almost a mansion even. It was surrounded by a big and well kept garden, and the whole property was fenced in by a big stone wall. Atem searched his bag for his keys, and then opened the small door next to the bigger car entry of the metal gate. Dawn looked at Yugi her face told, this is Atem's house. This was the first time she has every been here.

Yugi knew how she must've been feeling: "It's kinda intimidating, right? Ra knows, what anyone would need that much space for..." With a sigh Atem added: "Don't worry, it's less pompous on the inside" They walked down the path towards the front door and entered into a big hallway. In front of them a big staircase led up to the second floor, on the left an open living room was visible, and the door on the right led towards the kitchen. Atem guided Dawn into the living room. Everything was decorated in a modern, black white and brown style. "You can take a seat here or look around a bit. Yugi and I will come back in a second.", Atem offered. "You know, I would love to just wait with you, but that's not possible.", Yugi winked at Dawn, "We'll explain it to you, soon."

Dawn nods and then walked over to the couch and she sat down. When Atem and Yugi returned, Yugi was carrying a tablet with three glasses, juice and water. He sat it down on the coffee table in front of the couch. "Do you want some orange juice or water?", he asked. Atem stood next to him, carrying a golden box, and only sat down, when Yugi did. They sat next to each other opposite of Dawn.

"I'll take some water" Dawn told him. Yugi poured it into a glass and gave it to her, only moving a very small distance away from Atem. Atem held up the box he was holding. "In here is what we wanted to show you. It's called the Millenium Puzzle, and it is an ancient Egyptian artifact, that has been passed down in my family for eons." Dawn looked at him and nods, "I see."

"Before we can take it out, we have to explain a few things.", Atem said and looked over to Yugi who continued "First things first: Why is this about the two of us, when this is Atem's heirloom?" "When I got the Puzzle as a child, it was in pieces", Atem started, "and it had been in pieces for a long time, because it's a very intricate puzzle. These things always interested me, so I started trying to put it together. It took me years, before I could even imagine what it had to look like." "And when you finally had it at a point where you thought, you could finish it, you called me up crying, because there was a part missing.", Yugi laughed, and then paused. "You already know we're related, right, Dawn? I mean, its kinda obvious." He tugged at his bangs, and looked over to Atem who he shared the almost same hairstyle with.

Dawn nods, "Yeah I kind of figure as much since your hairstyle is the same." "Well, we've know each other since we were children, because Atem's parents used to come to Japan for business trips.", Yugi continued, "We clicked, so we kept in contact, and I was the first person he told when he found out a piece of his puzzle was missing. Turns out, that piece had been with my family!" "That was one year ago, and my parents had wanted to move to Japan for work at that time, so I came with", Atem said, "and Yugi and I finished the puzzle together. Dawn smiled at that, and she understood so far.

"And since that day, we're stuck together. Literally.", Yugi concluded. "Which means", Atem added, "that the puzzle connects us. It pulls us together, through some kind of magic. When I wear the puzzle, even when I just have it near me, neither Yugi nor I can walk off. That's one of the reasons I usually leave it at home" Dawn looked at him, "Okay I understand." She really did it actually explain a few things, "But now why does this have to do with me."

Atem looked away, hurt: "There have been... incidents, where those close to me were... attacked to get to the Puzzle." Atem looked back into Dawn's eyes. He was afraid and worried. Afraid that she could become a target, worried that he wouldn't be there to protect her. "And it's not just any kind of attack. It seems the victim gets their actual soul stolen...", Yugi continued, now more serious than before, "You are also in danger, Dawn."

Dawn looked at him she was in danger that wasn't good and she knew not all the time Atem would be there to protect her. "Actually I understand but how that I have you both here I need to tell you something too." She then brought her hand and rolled up her sleeve to reveal a Bracelet with the same eye the Millennium Puzzle has. "Do you recognize this Atem?" She specifically ask him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

At the sight of the bracelet memories crushed down on him, drowing any other thought: The glistening Nile in front of them, the scent of fish from the coast, the feeling of a soft breeze brushing along his arm. The warm touch of someone leaning against him. Brown hair gently flowing along his shoulder.

But they were gone as quickly as they appeared, and he gasped for air, looking mortified. A strange glow was coming from the Puzzle's box and Atem ripped of its cover. Bright light engulfed the room and Dawn's bracelet seemed to react to it. Dawn had to cover her eyes from the light. The Bracelet was reacting to this light, she couldn't see and was she wasn't scared the light was warm and comforting as if something was hugging her. Atem was engulf in this light too memories coming to him and Dawn both.

Instinctively Atem reached over the table and took hold of Dawn's hand. Only then the glow from the Puzzle started to subside, leaving three dazzled teens behind. Yugi was the first to speak: "Are you both okay?! Oh Ra, I think the Puzzle reacted to your Bracelet, Dawn!" Dawn nods, "Yeah but why" she looked to Atem and smiled at him. She really loved him, and held his hand more.

Yugi watched them for a while. Then it clicked. "Oh. My. RA! This is great! Super special awesome!", Yugi suddenly exclaimed laughing, and then pointed at Atem, "This right here proves it! It has to be true, Atem!" Dawn then looked at Yugi what did the boy mean.

Yugi noticed Dawn looking at him: "You two are destined to be together!" "Yugi, shush! We don't know that yet!", Atem tried to calm Yugi, who just continued talking: "There's been research on the Puzzle, and they've been theorizing for a while that the Puzzle belonged to a Pharaoh once, and that that Pharaoh's soul got reincarnated as Atem. And this Bracelet basically proves it." "Yugi, stop!" "They found ancient text's detailing the Pharaoh gifting a magical Bracelet to his wife that would react to him and his Puzzle, should they ever get separated." Atem stared at Yugi, mouth agape. "You weren't supposed to-" "The cat's outta the bag now, Atem! Ah, this is just perfect; destined love!", Yugi swooned.

Dawn just looked at Atem what Yugi said she didn't know what to say. "So your really a Pharaoh Atem?!" Dawn didn't know what to say the Bracelet was given to her when she was born, the girl can take it off but how did their families their are reincarnation of royalty. "I'm...", Atem started and then stopped. He had to choose his words carefully now. "I don't know for sure. There's been theories, texts and some things... people happened before, all supporting it. And now this." He paused again massaging his temples. Slowly he continued: "I got a call this morning. That's why I was late. They told me that a few other Millennium Items had made it over to Japan and they highlighted the Bracelet. I was told to keep my eyes out for it, because recently, there has been a new goal to their research: awakening the Pharaoh within me, his dormant memories. They thought the Bracelet could help with that..." Atem looked conflicted.

"And what happen when you saw the Bracelet Atem" Dawn question him because she felt a wave of memories hit her when he looked at the Bracelet. "I think... there was something. It felt like back home, I saw the Nile, and there was someone with me. And I KNOW it's not something that happened to me before...", he buried his head in his hands. He didn't want this. He was no Pharaoh, he was just himself. He didn't want to be someone else...

Dawn looked at him, but what if Yugi was right or what if she was right and Atem was actually a Pharaoh not some reincarnation. She sighed, and hugged him she brought his face to her chest. "It's okay." Atem leaned into the hug. It shouldn't be like this, he shouldn't be weak, and he shouldn't complain. He knew that, but the thought of being some mystical reincarnation of a Pharaoh or maybe the Pharaoh himself scared him, terrified him. This was not a responsibility he was equipped to handle, and it became realer by the day. He wouldn't be able to avoid it for much longer. He had to be strong. For himself, for Yugi, for Dawn. He couldn't bear to ever let something happen to her, and this determination let him swallow his self pity for now. He put on his serious face and then straightened his back. From the looks of it he was back to usual. "What's really important now, is where we go from here. There will be attacks again, and if you have a Millenium Item, they will target you one way or another."

Dawn nods, "I know they will be more attacks on me but I'm prepared."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

A/n: this is a lemon chapter

-a couple days later-

It's been a couple days since Dawn learned the truth from Atem, not only did it strengthen their relationship but each day more and more dreams come to her at night. She wonder she was probably Atem's Queen just like Yugi has been saying the moments they got together and that they were destined to be. Right now it was lunch period and Atem has ask her if the could go someone alone with prying eyes and she said sure. So she followed to an area where no one come look for them. She just looked at Atem waiting for him to say why they were here.

Those last few day had really made it clear to Atem how much Dawn meant to him. Each new day that came he couldn't focus on anything but her anymore, and it had been eating at him. He wanted to voice these feelings, but he didn't know how, and now they stood here, on the school roof, not a soul to be seen and noone would come up here, and stared at each other. He had called her here and still didn't know how to start this conversation. His mind was just circling around how beautiful she was and how lucky he was to have her. He wanted to touch her and on impuls he reached out for her arms, slowly sliding his hands along them and interlocking their fingers. "Dawn..."

The moment her name was called softly Dawn looked at him, she knew they were now holding hands, "Yes" she gave him a soft voice as if to tell to continue what he was saying and she listen. He was absolutely smitten. Her soft voice made him a mess, and he wanted to express it so bad, but the words wouldn't come out. He couldn't form one single straight thought, but his body acted nontheless. He gently stroked her hands and then pulled them up to his face, kissing them, all the while not breaking eye contact with Dawn. He cuddled into her hands. "I have… something to confess."

Dawn just looked at him, her heart was racing right now. Her face turned a light shade of pink, "Okay..." "I haven't known you for too long,", he started, while playing with her hands, "but whenever I'm with you I feel at home." A slight blush appeared on his tan face, but it was too late to stop now. These feelings wanted to escape: "You know my deepest secret, and you are a part of it. I might be afraid of becoming a pharaoh, a person I am not, but", and he put her hands over his shoulder, pulling her close, to stress his words, "I know you are my Queen." He smiled at her and leaned his head against her forehead, looking into her shining green eyes: "I love you, Dawn."

Dawn blushed more and nods, "And I love you too Atem." For some reason she too wanted to express how she felt not with words but with action it was like her body had a mind of its own and she got closer to him where her breasts pressed against his chest.

Atem felt her pressed against his body, they hadn't ever been this close before. She felt so soft against his trained chest and he was suprisingly calm. "Remember our first kiss? I was so tense…" He chuckled softly: The thought seemed so absurd now. With a gentle smile he ran his hands through her hair and whispered against her lips: "I don't want to ever let you go again."

-lemon-

Dawn smiled and agreed with him, "I don't want to either." She really pressed against and slowly pushed to the wall that was near of the door to the roof. Her body wanted to act all on its own. Atem was a bit surprised that Dawn was being so assertive, but he didn't mind. In fact, he actually really liked her dominant behaviour. He let himself be pushed against the wall, and felt himself react to her body and the hot air between them. He couldn't hold himself back anymore and pulled her into a deep kiss, running his fingers along her back.

Dawn removed her hands from his neck and placed them on his chest, she kiss just as deep. A soft sigh escaped his lips at her touch and he leaned into it. A dry, warm breeze brushed along his face and the rustling of trees could be heard around them, but he was so focused on exploring her mouth and body, that he barely noticed. Dawn was losing self control of herself she moved her hands underneath his shirt and felt his muscles. When didn't she become the dominant one she needed to let him take control.

Her hand was cold on Atem's skin, but everywhere she touched, left a burning sensation behind. He broke out of the kiss, started moving down her neck and, pushing aside the fabric, started nibbling on the area along her collarbone. His free hand moved down to her waist and pushed up her skirt, that felt longer than before.

(A/n: fyi, I'll be slowly dropping hints, that they and the area around them is becoming ancient egypt, so we'll be kinda moving into their memory)

Her face turned to a light shade of pink, her body was beginning to grow hot. Her body was now acting and pure feelings now, the need to touch him and to express herself through that a simple act as the one she has been dreaming of. Dawn moans softly calling his name softly as her hands went lower to his waist. Hearing his name being called like that made his mind spin. His whole universe was being reduced to just them, hot skin, heavy breathing, her soft, oh so soft curves below his finger tips. He pulled away for only a second, to breath, and then spun her around in one swift motion, pressing her against the wall and pushing her up against it so she was now almost sitting on his lap. Distant, corse footsteps could be heard.

The moment this happen nothing seem to exist anymore just them, Dawn moved to his ears and whispered, "I can't no longer hold myself back I want to tell how much I love you Atem please show me too I want to touch you to see you." Her face was blushed so heavily it was because she wanted this so much. "Touch me make me yours" She then kissed his lips again roughly, her hands now in his belt, hers fingers messed with it.

Atem took that chance to take off her jacket and shirt, and exposing her bra and stomach. He ran his hands along her bare stomach and then around her back to unfasten her bra as well. At the same time, at another place, a few very distressed advisors gathered: "Where did he wander off to now? He has duties to attend to, and yet he run's off without a care in the world." "He's just too young to rule, Mahad!" "Guards! Find him and bring him back. Drag him here if necessary!"

The girls face was red, and she too took this opportunity to take his shirt off exposing his chest. Now was slowly started to get nervous her eyes glow more green just as his eyes seem to glow as well.

"Relax, Dawn", Atem whispered into her ear, and her bra clicked open, ", I want us both to enjoy this..." He nibbled on her earlobes while slowly moving his hands back to her chest. Far away shouting errupted, "Where did he go?" "All men, find the Pharaoh at all costs!" "I saw him that way." The boy couldn't hear any of it though, he was lost in the moment. Dawn took a deep breath breath and nods, she soon relax letting do what he wanted.

He brushed off her bra and massaged her breast, while taking hold of her lips once more. This was like a dream to him, and he hoped it wouldn't end. Dawn kissed him back moaning while he was massaging her breasts. Her moans turned him on so much, his whole body was burning up and aching to go further. He hastily opened his constraining pants and he slipped off her skirt and gently stroked her nethers, all the while kissing her neck and breasts. "You are beautiful, Dawn."

It was too much, he didn't have his own body under control anymore. He reached into his pockets pulling out a condom, and then pushed down his pants and underwear, revealing his member. He put on protection and before continueing he suddenly hesitated. A playful smirk appeared on his face and he leaned in close to his girlfriend. His hot breath brushed past her cheek: "What do you want, Dawn?" Dawn blushed super heavily, she looked at him her eyes pleading and begging, "I want you Atem please."

And that was all he needed. With one quick motion he took off her panties and entered her. It was unlike any sensation he ever felt before, and to be connected to Dawn on such a deep level, was an overwhelmingly good feeling. "Are you okay?", he made sure with a husk voice. Dawn nods she did feel pain but that was only because they were both virgins but no longer after this. "I'm fine my love you can move I'll be fine."

Atem slowly started to move. Feeling her hot insides, he didn't know how long he would be able to hold on. He already felt very close, but bit his lip to distract himself. He wanted to make Dawn enjoy this, that was what was most important to him. When he started to move Dawn moaned and Atem was able to last for her. It went like this for awhile both were moaning messes until finally Dawn couldn't take She was close but couldn't warn Atem in time. Dawn moaned his name so loud when she released her body now all worn out.

Atem came at the same time. His knees felt weak, but he managed to hold himself up just long enough to catch Dawn. They sunk down the wall, both an exhausted but happy mess. He pulled out and leaned down on her shoulder in a loose hug. "That was so good", he managed to say with a drowsy voice.

-lemon end-

Dawn nods, "Lets get dressed really quickly because someone will see us naked up here." She was so tired. "I don't wanna...", he said like a moody child. He reached out behind him nonetheless, grabbing their clothes and passing on what belonged to Dawn. Atem then propped himself up and got dressed. "Too bad, I thought we could just skip the rest of the day up here.", he laughed.

Dawn smiled and got dressed too, "Yeah that would have been nice" She then stood up but her knees felt weak, "You didn't go easy on me just how much feelings were you bottling up my love" Dawn asked as they walked through toward the door. Atem walked to her side, steadying her by putting his hands around her waist. His face started to heat up, now that his mind was slowly wrapping around the fact, but he answered her honestly: "You're so pretty, I just couldn't help myself." He reached for the door, but suddenly his mind began to spin and his eyes lost focus.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

Dawn looked at him, "Atem hey you okay" she placed her hand on his but her mind too begin to spin and lose focus. Distantly he heard the voice of his Queen, but he couldn't reach out to her. He blacked out for just a few seconds, and when he opened his eyes again he stood in a tall garden pavillon, adorned with broad pillars. He looked to his side: Dawn was still beside him, but seemed unconcious. "Dawn!", he cried out, holding her close.

Dawn slowly opened her eyes and saw him, "Atem..." she started softly. "It's okay I'm okay I just blackened out for some reason my head still hurts." He let out a relieved sigh. But something was strange... "What happened to your clothes?" and noticing a heavy purple cape falling down his shoulders, he added "And what's with mine? Where are we?", he looked down at the short robe and heavy jewelry in place of his uniform.

Dawn looked at her, she wasn't nicely dressed as him. "I'm not sure but it's seem familiar somehow like I've been here before."

Atem felt it too, and there was a sense of urgency in the back of his mind, like they shouldn't be standing here, but rather run and hide. Like someone was chasing them. "Come here", he offered his hand and pulled her along, "I get a feeling we shouldn't stand around for too long." As if on command, several guards rushed along the garden, luckily without noticing them. "Where could he have gone? Search every last corner!"

Dawn felt like that too, her head started to hurt again and looked at Atem, as they were hiding once again they were close. "Atem I think we are in Egypt just look around us." He took a looking around, and she was right, this was his home, but definitly not his timeline. "Is this... the past? Oh Ra... This can't be another memory, right?", his head stinging at realization. Dawn nods, "Well look how your dressed Atem it must be." She sighed and held him tighter as she heard noises.

"I heard voices!", loud footsteps moved past their hiding spot. The guards were very close. "Search the garden carefully, he might not be alone!" Atem cursed quietly. Not this mess again, he had just been able to forget about the whole Pharaoh business, and now it came crashing back down on them. On top of that, they were clearly being chased. He stretched out, trying to asses the situation outside of their hiding spot. There was a small opening, if they could just…

She was scared what would they do if they found her with Atem. Her heart race and her foot moved just enough to step on a twig which cause anyone who was near to look. The guards came closer, it was too late, they were spotted. "Run!", Atem yelled and pulled Dawn up, and along with him. He didn't know where to but he knew that he couldn't allow them to be caught. "There they are! Give chase!", he heard the guards scream behind them.

Dawn followed behind him as they ran, she was losing energy. "Atem I can't go on like this I can't run." He threw her a worried look, and then scanned their surroundings. Not far off there was a crevice, and the guards were lagging behind a bit. "Right there, let's hide!", he pushed her into the small crack and then followed. There was no more space than in a tiny closet, so they had to really squeeze together.

Dawn blushed heavily she was panting, she placed her head in his chest. It help calmed her down, "What do they want I feel they want to tear us apart?"

"Whatever they want, I won't allow it.", Atem answer as quietly as he could, holding her in a close embrace, all the while keeping his eyes out for the guards. Soon he saw them running past. The pillar almost directly in front of the couple's hiding spot helped shield them from view, and Atem heard confused shouting as the guards moved further down the corridor. He let out a deep sigh, they seemed safe.

Dawn just held him and let a sigh of relief, now no one could find them but nay for someone didn't give up so easily and saw them. "Running is meaningless, Pharaoh." Atem turned around in surprise, only to be faced with a tall brunette man, who looked eerily similar to their classmate Seto Kaiba. The man stepped closer. "You are being childish, Pharaoh. Someone will take your place if you are not careful."

Dawn didn't think Atem was childish he was a grown up. "No he's not!"

This was all the proof he needed: they were indeed in a memory. Though Atem wasn't sure of this man intentions yet, but if he acted in any way like his lookalike, he only had to provoke him a bit, to find out. He also had a bad feeling about this man getting ahold of Dawn.

"How am I being childish? I am your king, you are to follow my orders, and yet here you are, chasing me like I'm a filthy thief in my own castle!", he said walking up to the tall man, trying his best to radiate authority. Dawn watch him she didn't move from her position until Atem told her so. "Oh, running from your duties to go out and play, is not childish? You have business to attend to, your highness.", the man looked at Atem, while talking but walked straight towards Dawn. "But alas, a peasant is with the Pharaoh.", he added in a spiteful tone, now looking directly at the girl in front of him. Dawn got scared she didn't want to be taken away from Atem.

Atem stepped between them. "She doesn't concern you, talk to me if you need to." "You will find, Pharaoh, that she does very much concern me. Is she a curtisan… or a whore?", the brunette asked with a knowing smirk. Atem answered furiously, his kingly aura once again appearing: "Do not speak about her like that!" She stood behind Atem, Dawn has seen this side of him multiple times. The girl what those words meant but she was nether, she was Atem's soulmate.

"She is nothing less than my Queen, and if you dare say one more thing about her, there will be consequences!", Atem continued in a low growl. The man put up his hands in a half hearted gesture: "I would not dare oppose the Pharaoh. Although there are others that will, should they find out their majesty is playing with a commoner." An evil grin appeared on his face, and he leaned in close: "So play nice, Atem, because the one who will suffer the consequences won't be *you*." The evil grin made Dawn shiver, she got bad vibe just now. She had a feeling he was referring to her that she would suffer consequences.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

Before Atem could even react, he continued: "Now, hush, hush, your majesty. You better take your new plaything out of here. I'll be expecting you in the throne room soon.", and he twirled around, wandering off, leaving Dawn and Atem alone.

Atem felt torn. He was about ready to run after the guy and make him regret every single word he said, but the longer he stood there and thought about it the more scared he got for Dawn. She was in serious danger, and it was all his fault for not being able to hold back. He had known, when he first met her, had known that he should have stayed away. She was from such a different world than him, it was impossible, had always been.

Pain shot through his head. What was he thinking? These weren't his thoughts, they came from somewhere else. Dawn looked at him, "Atem are you alright." "Yes, no. I... Have you felt anything different about yourself since coming here? Like your thoughts and actions weren't your own?", Atem asked, hesitant at first. Dawn looked at him for a moment and nods "Yes I have now that you mention it."

"Isn't it terrifying? Are you not afraid?", he continued with a pained expression. He offered his hand to her, "Come on, let's go leave this place…" Dawn took his hand and nods, "Of course I'm afraid Atem but it's seems we really do have past lives in Egypt long long ago." Atem just took in her answer and walked beside her silently for a while, putting on a poker face, idly playing with her hand.

Every minute it became clearer to him how very real his past life was, and he didn't like it one bit. It didn't help how now apparently the Pharaoh's thoughts started taking over, leaving Atem himself to disappear into nothingness. How could he possibly come to terms with this? Was there any way for him and the Pharaoh to coexist, or was it a him or me situation? Because that's what it felt like right now. Dawn looked at him, apparently her and the Queen have coexisted a long time ago but she would never tell Atem. She held his hand more. A small smile appeared on Atem's lips, when he felt her grib on his hand tightening. At least he had Dawn. She was there with him, even now in Ancient Egypt and he wouldn't trade her for anyone. "Dawn, I won't leave you ever. I won't part from you either, no matter what the guy from before wants. Let's run away together and never come back..."

Dawn looked at him, "We can't Atem I would love to do that but we can't our past lives our here." "Think about it. My offer stays." The outskirts of the castle came into view as they made their way to a small passage, likely used by the Pharaoh's staff and slaves. Atem felt something stir within him. He remembered a gift. A small trinket he had hidden in this area for the next time he would come here with his love. "Wait for me here, I need to get something!", he gave her a peck on the cheek and ran off. Dawn blushed a the small gift but nods, "I'll always wait for you my Pharaoh." Dawn smiles the Queen inside of her was now speaking and she had a feeling the Pharaoh would too. Atem came back quickly, now holding a small pouch. He had his best craftsmen and magicians secretly make the content of it: A Bracelet to match his Puzzle. It would become his promise to her, he had planned this for so long. "I want you to have this. Go ahead and open it!", he said with a bashful smile, as he handed Dawn the pouch.

Dawn looked at him and then grabbed the pouch, she opened it and saw the bracelet. "Atem are you sure I can have this." He offered her a sincere smile. "Of course, I want you to have this. I want you to have my everything. This Bracelet is my promise to you, Dawn:", he craddled her hands in his, "my promise to stay by your side forever. Noone shall do us part, I won't allow it. I love you with all my heart, and I want you to remember that, whenever you look at this Bracelet." None of his advisors could ever strive him from this path. He had been lost in her being ever since their first meeting, on that faithful day at the Nile. He wanted nothing more than to just run with her and forget the world that tried to tear them apart. The girl smiled back at him, she looked at him and smiled, "Then that promise is also my promise I will love you for all eternity and nothing can ever break us apart again."

The young Pharaoh was ecstatic. His eyes lit up and every fiber of his face was glowing through the grin that appeared on his lips. Now that he had her word, he knew he was right about his plans to abandon the castle. He pulled his Queen into a deep hug, before a pain stung in his temple once more, making Atem wince. Dawn blushed at that deep hug and gave her word, she looked at him. "Atem are you alright" she saw that he closed his eyes that he was in pain. Atem leaned a bit out of their hug, and managed a half smile through the pain in his skull: "Very honestly? No, I want to go home, back to our time." He paused, his head stung again, but he was still in control, the Pharaoh had disappear deep into his subconcious again.

Dawn just sighed he knew Atem was afraid, "Atem can I tell you something me and Queen coexist with each other you can do the same with the Pharaoh you have to let him in I'll still be the same Dawn don't worry about that." "You... do?", he hesitated. So it was possible. He had to admit, however weird it felt whenever his body was taken from him, he knew that the Pharaoh seemed to have the same goals as himself. Truthfully, the more Atem saw of him, the more he understood him. "How long have you known she was there?" Dawn thought for a moment, "Well when I was 10 actually she came to me in a dream and told me that I needed to help you but at first I didn't understand but for some reason she had a feeling I fall in love with you just like she did with the Pharaoh."

He smiled at that. Their past and present romance was easily the best thing about this whole ordeal, and he wouldn't trade it for anything else. "Then you've known for longer than I have. How did you get to know her?" A scene popped into his head, probably from the Pharaoh again. Atem liked the thought, so he let Dawn down a small path beside the castle walls, while they continued talking. The sun was slowly setting. Dawn smiled, "It's a long story but you talk with and stuff and that because I'm her reincarnation and stuff. It's answer you have find on your own I guess." "I hope, I'll find it soon." They passed a corner and were greeted with a dazzling sight, as the setting sun reflected off the Nile before them. The glistening water looked like small diamonds swam along the shore. Atem put a hand around Dawn's waist and pulled her close.

Dawn smiled at that and placed her head on his shoulder.

"It's beautiful...", he whispered, and for the first time he felt greatful for his lost memories as a Pharaoh. He would have never been able to experience this sight with Dawn, if it weren't for his past self and his memories.

Atem sat down on the warm sand and pulled Dawn into his lap. He remembered this from the time he showed her the Puzzle, and he would enjoy this moment, just like his past self did before him. Dawn smiled sitting in his lap brought so many memories from the Queen. "Atem I want to always be with you. I know we are still young but there no one I rather spend my life than with you." Atem cuddled into her neck. "I agree. I can't imagine to be with anyone but you." He intertwined their fingers once more. "Your Bracelet shouldn't only represent the promise our past selfes made. I swear on the Bracelet to stay with you for the rest of my life." A serene warmth overcame him. Renewing the old promise had pleased the Pharaoh, and the wall between their two separate selfes started to crumble.

Dawn smiled knowing he would never break that promise no one could now their destine was too much intertwined that it can't be broken.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 **

A/n: this is a lemon chapter

The sun slowly disappeared behind the horizon, and the moon and stars started shining on the clear dark sky. The castle staff was probably searching for Atem again, but he couldn't care less. He wouldn't trade this moment for anything.

Not far off a dark figure snuck through the plants on the river's shore. Dawn still has her head on his shoulder though they were holding hands. "I have her told you that I always wanted to be a mom." The was the Queen final wish to have a child with the Pharaoh. A mom? Atem tensed up. He didn't know if he was ready to face the responsibility of a child. In shock, he easily switched, and his body relaxed under the control of another: "Oh, Dawn! I did not dare ask, but to know you share my wishes! I would love to raise a child with you." The young Pharaoh was very happy. He kissed her neck with a broad smile. Dawn blushed at that, "I'm so glad you feel the same I wish I wasn't in school because I would love to you know *blush heavily* make the child now but that's only up to you."

"I would lov-" Oh no! No, no, no, nono no! Atem wrestled himself back into control. He couldn't! They were still in school, and - "My Queen...", the Pharaoh whispered, "If you are very sure, but be sure to consider the implications. Having my child will make you the second most important person in Egypt, and your life will change drastically." He knew of the duties that came with such a decision, and while he would happily take her up on her offer, he needed to make sure. Dawn looked at him serious, "I have consider these options myself the moment I became your girlfriend I know what I would be getting myself into and I'm well prepared for the task because I'm already the Queen so I know and you must have the same mind set as I do you don't want anyone do that act with me except and you don't want anything else to your child but me so I'm sure."

He smiled. That was all he needed to hear. Standing up, he held out his hand, "Then come with me. A Queen is deserving of the proper room." Dawn grabbed his hand, he knew that Atem was even more amazing when he was a Pharaoh.

He led her back into his castle and through many hallways, before finally reaching his chambers. As he stepped in, a few of his personal servants came up to him, but he ushered them out. This would be their very own, perfect night.

He led Dawn to his luxurious bed, that was adorned with many cushions and expensive imported sheets. "Would you like something to drink?", he asked, bowing down to her. Tonight he would make her feel special. Dawn looked at him, "Well I would like a water my king" it was as if this night has happened before to them.

"And you shall have some water.", he chuckled and poured some water into a chalice. For himself he poured some fine wine, that he had received as a gift of good will from a mysterious white haired foreigner, with a scar across his face. He took a sip and then kneeled before his love, placing his hands on her thighs. "Anything else, my Queen?"

-lemon start-

Dawn looked at him, "Um Yes I would like you please." "As you wish." His hands began travelling up her leg and towards her waist. He gently pushed her down onto the bed and crawled on top of her. Looking into her eyes, he bend down to kiss her. Dawn kissed him back and just like before she could already feel her body get hot from one kiss. Atem started exploring her body with his hands, caressing her breasts and stomach. He deepened their kiss, tongues intertwining. The girl moaned underneath him wanted more of this feeling once again.

Hearing her moans, his body reacted. He felt himself flush from the heat that started to build between them. He broke the kiss to move his mouth along her neck, leaving small marks with his teeth. She was his, and that was for the world to see.

Skillfully, he opened her robe and pushed it up along her body. "Put your hands up.", he whispered, pulling her up to take of the annoying fabric that was parting them. Dawn did as he ask and lifted her hands up.

He took off her robe, and kissed her inbetween taking off his own as well. He left on his jewerly, as it would be too much effort to take off, so long it didn't get in the way. Her white skin created a stark contrast as he moved his tan hands over it. "You are the most beautiful girl in all of Egypt.", he said, looking down at her, before leaning down and running his tongue along her breasts. Dawn shivered at the touch moaned his name softly, "Oh Atem~" His hands went down her waist and hips, and caressed the inner side of her thigh. At every moan that escaped her mouth, in response, he found it harder to hold back.

Not the only but each moan would get a tad bit louder he was making her feel good again. He changed his position slightly, so that now he was kneeling between her legs. He leaned over to her ear and with a voice as smooth as melted chocolate said: "I shall ask you one last time, my Queen. Will you bear my child?" She looked at him, "Yes" with no stuttering with no hesitation, she wanted this just as much as him.

He sent her a soft smile, she was sure, and he was thankful for it.

He locked her in another kiss, as he entered her slowly, before starting to move. Dawn moaned out, that feeling once again was enough to drive her mad that feeling of the wonderful pleasure.

Atem was riding on a high, burning up and judging from her reaction, she was feeling just as good as him.

He moved faster, feeling himself coming close, "Dawn, I love you...", he whispered her name and sweet insurances over and over, with a husky voice, as he was nearing climax. She was close as well but she reached her climax before he did moaning his name so loud in the air.

Hearing his name and feeling her convulse under him, pushed him over the edge, and a wave of pleasure overwhelmed him, as he came inside.

As quickly as the wave came, it subsided again, leaving Atem tired, but fulfilled. She would carry his child. The love of his life would have his child. He would have a child. He repeated it in his head many times, he could barely believe his luck. He kissed her on the forehead, before lying down beside her and pulling her into his arms. "I am so excited, nothing could make me happier!"

-lemon end-

Dawn smiled, "We won't know for until tomorrow but I have no doubt that I'll become pregnant." Though deep in her head she didn't want to be in Egypt she wanted to be back in Domino that's where her and Atem lives now.

The Pharaoh smiled at her, "Me too. I know it will be alright.", and hugged her closely. He would have like to nod of just like this, but suddenly shouting erupted from the halls outside his room.

"-intruder in the west wing! Everyone spread out and find him!" Atem jumped up in alarm, just as Mahad, his advisor and close friend stormed through his door and into the room. Dawn gasped when the door was opened, she grabbed the blanket and placed it around herself.

"Pharaoh! There was been an-", Mahad started but trailed off, when he saw that not only was Atem standing naked in front of him, but there was also a girl with him. "You are not alone.", he stated matter of factly.

Atem crossed his arms: "There are more pressing matters at hand, Mahad. What was that about an intruder?" The girl watch them talked apparently it was the thief King and that itself made Dawn worry very much.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 **

"The Thief King?", Atem frowned, while picking up their clothes. Mahad just stood and watched him, he had finished his report. "What could he want, it has been so long since his last appearance...", Atem continued. "I apologize, my Pharaoh. It was my duty to find out his identity, before he could strike again, but I have failed you." "Don't apologize, Mahad.", the Pharaoh placed a sympathetic hand on his advisors shoulder, patting it lightly.

He handed Dawn's clothing back to her and proceeded to get dressed while musing about the Thief's intentions. "The Puzzle is safe with me, and I assume the other's are protecting their Millennium Items, as we speak," he subconciously touched the Millennium Puzzle around his neck. Then he glanced fondly at the newly made Bracelet that was sitting firmly on his Queen's wrist. Mahad silently followed the kings eyes. Dawn would protect this thing with her life, "Don't worry Atem I won't let anything happen to it." "I know.", he answered with a fond smile. Mahad frowned at their interaction, but didn't comment on it: The Pharaoh was right, there were more pressing issues at hand. "Mahad, please go ahead. When I reach the throne room I expect a full report on the Thief's current position and actions." The advisor noded in response and excused himself. "How are you faring? Do you-" A burning scratch in his throat interrupted him, making him cough lightly before continuing: "Do you want to come with me?"

As Dawn placed her clothes back on, she looked toward Atem. "I'm assuming that you want me to stay here." "I would prefer to have you close. I can protect you better when you are with me." Dawn nods and then stood up and walked next to Atem, "Okay then I'll go with you." The itching feeling in Atem throat wouldn't subside, but he chose to ignore it. They made their way through the halls, that were now bustling with personnel, all running around in shock at the Thief King's arrival. Now she felt small, all these people that were running were people of importance and she was nothing. She held Atem's hand as they walked toward the throne room together and then soon they got there. This where Dawn now stood behind the Pharaoh entirely not wanting anyone to know she was with the Pharaoh.

Atem noticed how Dawn seemed to become more timid the further they walked, and now as they had reached the throne room, she was hiding behind him as if she didn't want to be seen. Atem had some other ideas though. He wouldn't force the mother of his future child into hiding, rather he intended to use this opportunity to make their relationship official in front of the royal court. So he stepped swiftly behind her, putting his arms around her waist. "Do not be afraid, my Queen. You are the most important woman in Egypt now. Show them how a Queen of Egypt acts!" Dawn looked at him but the man was confident and her and she nods, "Your right I must show I am worthy of the title." She fix her hair a little, straight herself up and then walked into the throne room with grace. She no longer cared what eyes were looking at her she was the Queen and future mother of Atem's children.

As the pair stepped into the room, many eyes turned their way. Whispers and shushing could be heard, rippling through the crowd. "The Pharaoh!" "Who is she?" "Isn't that-?" "Are they-"

What started out as confusion quickly became awe, due to Dawn's regal expression. Atem was very proud of her, he couldn't have chosen a better Queen. He hooked into her arm and let her down towards the throne. Seth, another of his advisors, looked on with an ugly expression on his face. "What is he doing now? And with that peasant girl to boot!" Dawn heard him speak, she payed him no mind because he'll change the attitude soon enough. The two did look like a couple but a royal couple. When they reaches the throne, Atem knew what he wanted to do. He stepped beside it and gently pushed Dawn to take his place on it. This was the most definitly sign he could send out, besides the official announcement that he would make by the break of dawn, when the royal court was complete.

Then Dawn sat on his throne just like he wanted her to, she looked at everyone who was staring and most of them could tell that this girl was his choice for a Queen. Why else would he make a girl like her sit on the throne that wasn't him.

As if the gods commanded it the royal court was now completed, most of them gave strange eyes when they saw Dawn on Atem's throne. Then everyone turned to the Pharaoh. "Pharaoh what is the meaning of this a peasant girl like should not be on your throne you must better explain" one said.

The young Pharaoh looked down at them. A confident but serious expression on his face, had his court silently awaiting his answer. It was as if the whole room held its breath, until he started to speak:

"I, the Great Pharaoh Atem, King of Egypt and Symbol of the allmighty Gods, have an announcement to make." His voice traveled like thunder through the hall, and had everyone listen closely. "In the names of Obelisk, Osiris and the mighty Ra, I pronounce this woman as the Great Royal Wife to the throne of Egypt, my rightful Queen." To underling his words he took Dawn's hand and held out her Bracelet, for the world to see. Everyone in the room started to talk amongst themselves Iris the holder of the Millennium Necklace just smiled, she had seen a vision of this day and it came true. She was the only one who knew of their dates and their secret time together. Then everyone quiet down and then nods, this was their Kings decision so they couldn't go against him. So everyone in the room nods, "If this is who are king chooses then let it be known that this women is now the Queen of Egypt."

Atem saw Seth look down in disgust, as he left the room, but Mahad and his other advisors came up to the royal pair to congratulate them. "As much as I would have wished for a proper ceremony, this shall suffice for now. The Thief King is still loose within the palace.", Atem spoke after they calmed down. More quietly to Dawn he added: "We will have a grand celebration another day, I promise." Dawn giggled at that and nods, "Okay it's a promise." Atem's face lit up at her cute giggle and he had to reel himself back in to fit his position as Pharaoh. He took a deep breath and then put on his poker face: "Mahad, how is the situation? Has the Thief been found yet?" "Pharaoh, the guards have been tirelessly searching for him, and we believe there was a sign of him by the royal garden. He seemed to have entered through the servant's entry by the Nile's shore."

As Dawn heard this the news of him being was a bad omen she couldn't shake the feeling that something bad will happen to Atem. Atem squeezed her hand reassuringly. His throat was still hurting and he scratched it absentmindedly. "Isis, do you have any insights on what he is planning or where he is going?" The women nods, "I do but only bits and pieces I'm afraid. All I know he wants revenge on what happen to his people and he blames you when in reality it wasn't your fault. To where he is going I don't know but he must be looking for you so I advise to keep the Queen safe if all possible she shouldn't go alone." "I wouldn't think of ever leaving her alone." He paused, thinking what the best action to take would be now. This was a great threat, and right all they could do was post guards in front of the Pharaohs or more important Mahad and Seth but who knows if he'll do the task.

"Mahad, I need Seth by my side. Drag him here by his feet, if he does not comply, but I want him here. Iris, please focus and try to find out where he is going. Shada, take the guards and search the area around the gardens. I want this Thief found!" Mahad bowed down and the went on his way to find the priest. Shada simply nodded and called a few guards to him, before taking them to the garden. Atem put his hand around the Puzzle's string, holding it tight.

Dawn stood up from the throne and walked up to him and smiled, "We will find him don't worry."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 **

The young Pharaoh was in the best of spirits, on this beautiful morning. They couldn't find the Thief a few days ago, but he couldn't care less today. After the night when he declared his Queen, the intruder had seemingly disappeared. The next day they had searched far and wide for him and found nothing, so Atem had decided to forget about him and instead celebrate his wedding. Despite happening at his orders, it still impressed him how in so few days the palace could completely change its appearance. Everywhere flower decorations had been arranged and many a noble from distant lands had visited with luxurious gifts for the newly wedded pair. The whole palace was overflowing with people from all over the known world who all gathered for the grand celebration of the Sun Gods wedding. He sat on a couch in his chamber, sipping on still more of the wine he had been gifted. In the bed next to him he heard the soft breathing of his Queen, and love of his life. He was very proud of how well she had adapted into the royal life.

Not only this but during those few days of searching Dawn had officially become pregnant with his child. Each day was like agony because she would wake feeling sick to her sickness apparently this was normal. So had had been resting all day today so she didn't have to miss her wedding. She opened her eyes and looked at Atem, "Atem stop drinking that wine I know it was a gift but I noticed it has made your throat sore and scratchy." "It tastes really good though...", he pouted but still put his glass away. He stood up and walked over to Dawn. "Are you feeling any better?", he asked, while gently caressing her stomach. She smiled at him, "Much better thank you" knowing that Atem was the first one to know when she found out she was two days ago. "This little one is going to give me challenges but I can deal with no worries."

"I'll help you as much as I can. I just wish I could ease your pain..." He kissed her forehead. "Do you need anything?" He had been so happy when he had heard the news from her. Every day that he got to spend with Dawn was like a dream come true, and to be expecting a child with her had put him on a constant high, he just couldn't manage to smoother, not that he wanted to. "No I'm good you should make sure everything is ready for the wedding." Dawn told him.

Atem nodded. "Alright. I'll be of to the throne room then. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call for a servant, or for me." At the door, Atem turned around once more: "I love you.", he said and smiled at her before leaving her alone.

On his way to the great hall, he met a small brown haired girl. "Hello, Mana!" He waved. "Pharaoh! How's it going?", she answered happily. "I'm good, thank you. But I worry for Dawn. She's still sick, and it hurts to leave her alone... Could you go check on her?" "Sure thing, Atem! See ya at the wedding!" She playfully saluted him and skipped off. Atem continued in the opposite direction to meet Mahad. Dawn went back to sleep, she knew Atem was so worried about this but she was fine. She had a nice dream of both marrying Atem in Domino with Yugi and everyone there. Mahad was talking to a merchant that brought in a shipment of food and directed him towards the palace kitchen, when Atem approached his advisor. "Pharaoh.", Mahad acknowledged with a small bow. "Everything seems to be proceeding smoothly, it seems?" "Yes, Pharaoh. There were a few complications with the guest room arrangements, but nothing you should concern yourself with." "Is Seth still sulking?", Atem asked as Mahad handed him a report of today's dealings.

It became complicated whenever Seth was the topic of the conversation it was like people were afraid of him just like his father but that was no the case for the boy was no longer sulking and accept Dawn. He still had a few issues but knew it wasn't his place and was helping Mahad.

"No, Pharaoh, he's at the main gate coordinating the guard's schedule for the wedding. The Thief King remains a threat, we cannot disregard your and your wife's safety on this important day." "If he had any tact he would leave us alone on this special day", Atem joked. Mana snuck into the royal chambers. Dawn was sleeping, so Mana decided she would get some food to pass the time. She left the room again.

Some time passed and now the moment arrived. For the remaining day Dawn wasn't allowed to see Atem and Mana help her with the dress that the Pharaoh had a design in. As she was finally done Dawn looked toward Mana, "You'll like he'll like it."

"I think he'll love it!" The girl jumped up and down excitedly. "You look so good! I'll slap him, if he doesn't like it!"

Atem stood in a secluded chamber together with Seth and Mahad. All preparation's had been made and he was dressed for the occasion. Just a second ago the last of his servants had left after finishing the retouch on his eyeliner.

Atem looked at his two advisors. This was it. "Getting cold feet, Pharaoh?", Seth asked with a cold grin. "You wish! I am perfectly fine." Mahad smiled at him. The young pharaoh had always been like family to him, and now he was all grown up and getting married. "I just want to see her so bad. I hope she's feeling any better... Argh, I'm going! I need to see her!" Atem ran for the door, but Seth interrupted him. "No, Atem, you will stay here." "Tradition forbids it", Mahad continued, "so please just wait a moment longer, Pharaoh." Dawn smiles, "Well you can go ahead tell the boys I'm ready if they are."

Mana nodded, and ran out if the room. She ran as fast as her legs would carry her, dodging servants left and right. Why did Atem have to be kept in the opposite wing? He was so far away, she thought while turning a corner and - Bam!- running squarely into the Pharaoh, sending them both to the ground.

"Atem!", she squealed, "What are you doing outside?" "Well done, shrimp! You caught him!" Seth came running from the same direction as Atem had come. Atem groaned in pain from his fall, but this was just a small setback. He stumbled back to his feet, trying to run again. "Stop him!", Seth yelled and he didn't have to say it twice, when Mana tackled the young Pharaoh back to the floor, taking a seat on top of him. "Let me go, Mana! I need to see Dawn!" "Stay still, Atem! I'm here to tell you, that she's ready!" Dawn smiled at herself once last time knowing in a few minutes she have a crown on her head.

"She... is?", Atem asked. "Yeah, so get your butt into the throne room, and I'll bring her there!", Mana commanded, before standing up and running back to the Queen. Seth took her place, reaching down to help Atem up. "You're pretty annoying when you act like this, did you know that, Pharaoh?" "Yeah, yeah, go whine about it to someone else!"

Mahad reached them just to witness their small bout. "Mahad! Did you hear? She's ready!" Atem didn't feel like acting composed, he was too excited.

Soon the three of them headed towards the throne room, that had been prepared for the grand celebration. Atem took his place at the main table, Seth stayed by the guard captain and Mahad stood behind the Pharaoh. Mana stormed into Dawn's room. She was slowly running out of energy. "He's ready!" Dawn nods, "Okay then lead me to the throne room."

Mana hooked into Dawn's arm. "Let's go!", she said and let Dawn down the hallway. Atem was fidgeting in his chair. Every second that he had to wait, made it harder to sit still. Seth glared at him from across the room. As Dawn walked soon she stood before the door of the throne room she looked at Mana and nods, telling her to open the door.

And she does. Slowly. "For the dramatic effect!", she whispers with a wink. The grand door at the end of the throne room trembled and then started to open. Atem jumped out of his seat. Was it her? Was Dawn behind that door? Why didn't it open faster? The women just laughed knowing Mana was teasing Atem, that was so mean but it made her laughed. Then she stopped laughing so the doors could be fully open.

Atem heard a laugh that he knew very well. It was Dawn! Oh, how he would have liked to rip open that door. Anxiously he tapped his hands on the table.

The door opened further. Atem couldn't take it! Suddenly the giant door burst open, light flooding the grand hall and in the middle of it stood a very familiar silhouette. The girl smiled as saw Atem she blushed he was super handsome and she loved it.

He couldn't believe his eyes. If he hadn't already been madly in love with her, he would have fallen for her all over again in this very moment. The whole room stared at her, nobles and servants alike, in awe at the beautiful woman that stood before them. Even Seth seemed speechless for once. Atem rounded the table and while he did his best to seem regal and composed, he knew that he was failing. How could he even keep a poker face at such a dazzling smile? Nearing her, his steps became faster and faster, until he was running towards her. When he finally reached her, he pulled his Queen into a deep hug. "You are the most stunning woman in all of Egypt, and I am the luckiest man to have you as my Queen." Dawn blushed but hugged him back, "no I'm lucky to marry a guy like you Atem I'm happy when your around my love."

The guests looked on in shock, at the Pharaoh's sudden display of emotion. Mahad was surprised as well, but he couldn't be mad at the heartwarming display before his eyes. Suddenly he heard slow clapping from the end of the room. In the dark corner stood Seth and... clapped, slowly at first, but as more and more people followed his example, he got more enthusiastic. Mahad couldn't help but smile, and join in. Next to him, Mana had tears streaming down her face and was shouting encouraging phrases at the newly wedded pair.

When Atem heard clapping, he turned around, only to be met with each and every guest in the grand hall, showing their support and some of them even shouting congratulations. His eyes wandered around the room and softly, tears began to well up in his eyes. There where Mahad, Mana, Isis, Shada and even Seth, all of them offering their sincerest smiles to the young pair.

Atem held Dawn's hand closely, as he struggled to surpress his greatful tears. Dawn held his hand back caressing his cheek and smiled softly. "Today I'm going to be your Queen officially!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 **

He put his head to her forehead, and answered her smile. He didn't want to cry, he really didn't. He hadn't cried in years, so why start now? But he was just so damn happy! "Yes... Yes, you are..." Soft tears escaped his eyes, underlining his soft smile, as he kissed Dawn. Dawn kissed him back, once again her lips fit so perfectly against his and she loved the two were really soulmates. Atem lips curled. Though he wanted to stay right in this moment, he broke the kiss, and took her by the hand. "Come, let us get seated.", he told her and then facing the room in a louder voice spoke: "Let's us celebrate this wonderful day; I declare the banquet officially open!"

Dawn gladly took his hand and smiled brightly as they went to take a seat together. As they sat down at the main table, a few servants approached them, bringing all kinds of delicious treats and setting them down on the table. "What would you like?", Atem asked, while he was poured some wine, "I can get you whatever you'd like!" Dawn shook her head, "Your not to leave me that what are servants are for. Besides I need to spend time with my husband.

Atem chuckled, shaking his head, "I would not dare leave you alone today." He leaned in close and whispered into her ear: "I would not miss any precious minute that I could be spending with my wife!" Across the room a guard ran up to Seth. He seemed panicked, frantic. He stopped to talk to the brunette, who immediatly issued orders to another few guards. Dawn blushed at that but smiled, "Oh Atem." Everything went so well however the moment came to crown Dawn as the new Queen and the moment the crown hit her heard is when laughter was heard through the room.

Everyone searched for the source of the new noise, confused. Atem felt a shiver run down his spine and almost stepped from his position next to Mahad, who was crowning the Queen. Seth could be heard sucking in his breath and he quickly called for a few guards. Outside of the palace the clouds were dark and gray, it was terrifying outside and the man who was laughing finally revealed himself. Seth was sending out his men, Mana let out a terrified squeak, Mahad swallowed, raising from his position, and Atem stepped forward pulling Dawn behind him.

Murmurs could be heard throughout the crowd, some confused, some scared, and all happened at the sight of the man who had just stepped into the open. "It's so good to see your all having a great time but that's where this ends now. Allow me to introduce myself I'm known as Thief King Bakura." "I've come for you Pharaoh I'm going to take everything you cared about away then you'll know how I felt when my entire village was killed just to create your precious Millennium Items." Outside of the palace a great tablet summon the dark god of zorc. Now only person could stop this.

"Don't tell me you're from...", Atem started and Mahad finished his sentence with widened eyes "Kul Elna!" The ground shook from the creature appearing outside and the crowd broke into a panic. Seth tried his best to utilize his guards to prevent any casualties, leading the panicked people out to the back of the palace. Mana and Shada came running to Atem, Mahad and Dawn. Atem's thoughts were racing, he had to do something! But if he summoned the gods now, he would endanger everyone in his vicinity. "Mana, please, take Dawn out of here! You need to protect her!" Dawn looked at her husband, "No I can't leave you my love."

Bakura just laughed, "Your wife she is beautiful Pharaoh maybe o should take her with and we rule together and that child she bears will be mine as well." Atem shot him a deadly glance. "I won't allow it. You will not touch her!" Seth came running to his side, having finally been able to clear out the great hall. "Blue Eyes, come to me!", he yelled, and a giant white dragon appeared over his head. Mahad stepped to support Seth, calling on his magic. "You won't reach neither the Pharaoh nor his wife!", he declared, Mana jumping to his side anxiously. She was determined to help but also terrified. She glanced at Dawn. Maybe they should just get out of here? Dawn was not leaving but she had to also think of her and Atem child. "I don't know what to do." Bakura just laughed and brought his monster his Diabound. He looked evil and ugly. "I will kill you all."

Seth was the first to try for a strike. "Only in your dreams, thief!", he yelled as he sent out his dragon that started throwing balls of radiant energy at the monster that Bakura had called. Atem glanced around the room. He couldn't think of an immediate solution. He pulled Dawn close. He had to protect her at all costs, keep her and his child safe, but he also could not unleash his full power with her around, in fear of hurting her. There was a deep rumble from outside, shaking the palace's walls to their very core. Pebbles started to fall around them. They had to get through Bakura, and quickly, to get to the beast that was lurking outside.

Bakura smirked and attack them. "Atem listen use your power it's the only way we can stop this" Dawn said to him.

He shook his head, not yet, he wouldn't. He summoned upon Gaia the Fierce Knight. He send him to support Seth, who was visibily struggling against the foe, while calling Mana to come close. "Mana, you're coming with me. I need your help to keep Dawn safe." Mana nodded at him, shivering and took Dawn's hand.

"We'll try to sneak past him. I need to get to the giant outside, before he turns all of Egypt into dust." Atem separated from Dawn with a kiss on her cheek. "Dawn, I won't forbid, you follow me, I know I can't forbid you, but I need you and Mana to follow in a safe distance while I'll be going ahead freeing a path. Can you do that for me?" Dawn nods now that was something she can do. "Yes I can do that just please be safe I need you to stay alive for me." The Queen held Mana's hand, "You heard we stay at a safe distance and Mana it's okay to be scared."

Mana gulped down. "I'm not scared!", she said, her hands shaking, "I'll protect you!" Atem send his Queen one last smile before running down the hall, along the walls. He had to hurry while Bakura was still busy with Seth and - Mahad was sent flying by a strong hit of Bakura's monster. Atem quickly switched out Gaia for Buster Blader who moved in between the monster and Mahad. Shada took his fellow advisor and carried him out of the danger zone. "Master!", Mana cried quietly. She felt that blow, but was also afraid to draw attention to them. Dawn held her, "Calm down Mana take a deep breath if your worried go and save him you have the best healing magic." Throughout all this time Bakura was now having trouble of course when you summon your monsters it takes it out of you and it was already getting tired. He had to kill the Pharaoh and his Queen soon.

"But I can't leave you alone! Atem told me to protect you!" Mana's eyes were watering, as she was watching her Master convulse in pain in Shada's lap. Atem was already close to the gate. He was now only a few meters away from Bakura, but there was no other way he could go. Luckily the thief had not noticed him yet.

Atem glanced back to find Dawn and Mana hadn't followed him, and the Thief King's monster was approaching them quickly. "No!", Atem screamed out, sending his Buster Blader. Dawn shook her head not realizing Bakura's monster was close to him. "Mana listen to me go I'll will be fine. You may not realize but you have feelings for him he is not your master so go and help him." Dawn smiled not what it was like to see someone you love in pain.

Mana nodded very slowly. "Okay... I'll, I'll go, but please stay safe! You're important to me, too!" She turned on her heel, running for her Master, tears streaming down her face. Atem saw the monster inching ever closer to his wife and now Mana was leaving her! He knew Buster Blader wasn't going to make it in time!

He suddenly knew what he had to do. He jumped the last few meters separating him from the Thief King, picking up a lone dagger on the way. He had to deal with this up close and personal, if he wanted to save Dawn.

Dawn smiled and then turned around to go the way Atem went but she saw Bakura's monster firing his attack at her. She didn't know why but her feet won't move she wasn't scared but she couldn't move. It was the monster special ability it causes them to immobilize. Bakura yelled at it to fire the attack, "Kill her Diabound!" Atem threw himself on Bakura aiming his dagger at his stomach, in the same moment as the god Slifer ripped Diabound out of the air. The god had come out uncalled, replacing Atem's Buster Blader in the hall. The two Egyptians flew to the ground, just as the two monsters did, saving Dawn in the last second. Bakura growled as that happen, "Curse you." Acting quick, Atem flips Bakura onto his stomach, straddling him and securing his hands behind his back. "Noone messes with my Queen and gets away with it!" His voice was low and dangerous, as he put his dagger to the other's neck.

Bakura smirked, "Even if you kill me you Kingdom is doom" Once again the walls began to shake as the Evil God Zorc roared causing lighting to hit this palace. Setting things on fire in the kingdom.

Atem looked up, cursing under his breath, he had to hurry. Then he faced Bakura below him again: "I won't kill you, thief. That honor I'll leave to the one you tried to maul just a second ago. Until then you will rot in the dungeons, your Diabound ripped from your soul." Seth already came running, taking the Pharaoh's place, securing the intruder. Slifer was tightly wrapped around his monster, holding it in place. Atem frowned. Exhaustion already tugged at his limbs, but he had to take the risk. He would leave Slifer to the Diabound and summon Ra and Obelisk to defeat the monster outside. Atem turned around waving for Dawn. Now that no one else was left, he had to keep her close.

Dawn ran over to him, she hugged him tightly, "You almost scared me." He hugged her back, holding her close. "I thought I would lose you...", he whispered. He took a second to enjoy this moment, taking in her soft scent and warm touch, before taking a deep breath and stepping out of their hug, but holding onto her hand. "What now Atem we need to defeat that monster or Egypt is doomed." Dawn told him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 **

Atem's eyes snapped open. He felt hot and cold at the same time, and shivers ran up and down his spine. He had trouble getting air into his lungs, his breath coming out riggid and hitched. Once again the same voice called to him, "Atem please come back to me. We have go live our life together like we promise." He turned towards the voice, and despite his pain, his lips curled into a smile at the sight. "Dawn...", he forced out, reaching out to her with a trembling hand. Dawn grabbed it and smiled, "Welcome back Atem how do you feel?"

He sat up, groaning. He found it hard to focus on anything, but his breathing slowly turned back to normal. "I could be better...", he says, a smile tugging at his lips. "How about you?"

He didn't know why he felt like this, only that he did. The last thing he remembered, was them both on the roof top. He looked around, squinting. Were they still on the roof top? Dawn was about to tell him until she held he stomach, and voice was heard a warm gentle voice of one of the Egyptian Gods telling them what happen and that Dawn has a child inside of her. The one the Pharaoh and the Queen created 5,000 years ago.

Atem's head immediatly cleared up at the news. A child! He remembered how he lost control to his ancient self at the Nile, that one memories of the Pharaoh came crashing down on him. Them spending the night, the Thief King breaking in, the wedding and... his death. He choked at the thought. He had died.

And a child! He had gotten her pregnant! How? No, he wasn't ready. What was he supposed to tell his family? How should he support her? He couldn't do that! The gods sense his doubt, "Don't fear Atem you are more than ready she's your wife now or at least in the past but why not just do things in present get married to her again she'll need you." Then the voice vanished and Dawn just kept holding her stomach. Atem looked over to her. His doubts were not gone, but what was done was done, and he had to take responsibilty. He hugged her, one hand gently stroking her stomach. "I'm sorry. I'll do my best to support you through this..." Dawn looked at him, "Why are you sorry to have this child is wonderful in way it still ours." He shook his head gently. That wasn't what he had meant. "Of course, this is wonderful. I love you and I love this child and I will do my absolute best to be a partner you can always rely on." He stood up, helping her up with him.

Dawn hugged him and noticed they weren't on the rooftop they were someone else in the school. She looked around, "We are in the nurse office but it looks like it after hours." "We were gone for some time it seems... I wonder who brought us here." For once she didn't know and sighed, "What do we now. You and I both know that I won't be able to come to school for much longer the more the child develops and eventually get our own place." Atem nodded. There were a lot of problems coming their way. "How will you tell your parents?" Dawn gasped, oh gods she didn't want to. "Okay but I'm afraid my dad will kill you." And he wouldn't even blame him, Atem thought, but forced a smile. "Do you want me to come with you? Help you tell him?" Dawn nods, "But I won't let my father touch you if you tell him nicely that your marry me then he probably won't kill you."

"I'll be on my best behaviour.", Atem chuckled and then more serious, he cupped her face with his hand. "Would you like to make this official? Would you like to marry me?" He thought for a second, and added an "Again?" with a soft smile. "I can't offer you anything, I am just a highschool student right now not a Pharaoh. I can only give you my heart and soul." Dawn smiled, "I will gladly marry you again and I don't care if your a Pharaoh or not I love you for you." "As do I.", he answered and kissed her, short and sweet. "Let's walk you home then." Soon the pair made her it to her home, her father was outside very worried. "Dawn, sweety, where have you been?", he cried as soon as he saw her. He rushed towards his daughter and hugged her. "I was worried sick about you. I told you to call me when you don't come straight home!" Dawn sighed, "I'm sorry Daddy."

"What's with that attitude, young-" Only then he noticed Atem next to his daughter, and immediatly pulled her a few steps aside, glaring at the teen. "And who might you be?" Atem tried his best to hide the amused smile from his face. He bowed slightly. "I am Atem Sennen, Mister Florence. I am Dawn's boyfriend." "Boyfriend?", the man cried, pulling Dawn even further away, "My sweet, innocent daughter doesn't have a boyfriend!" Dawn looked at him, "Yes I do."

He gasped in shock. "Since when? Why didn't you tell me? You're too young for boyfriends, Misses!" Atem turned away slightly, so that they wouldn't see him grinning like an idiot. He hadn't imagined Dawn's father to be so overprotective. Though he cared a lot, Atem could tell, and it wouldn't make their coming confession any easier. Dawn got away from him, "Yes I am I'm at the proper age I'm mean this is when mom got pregnant with my day when she was 16 and you married her despite what her father said. It's the same with me, I love this man and he going to be husband because I too am pregnant." She stood in front of Atem to protect him.

All the color dropped from her father's face. He didn't even look angry, rather hurt, and broken. "You're... what? But you... I..." His voice was quiet and quavering, when he dropped to his knees and burried his head in his hands. "You're pregnant..." Atem looked down at him. He felt his pain, he really did, and he wanted to console him, but he couldn't. This had been his fault after all. Instead he gently rubbed Dawn's shoulder, and said: "Let's take him inside. Have him calm down a bit, and then try to explain this." Dawn nods, she walked over to her father and pick help him inside. She left the door open for Atem, "Atem do your regret this because I don't." She tried not to cry but having this child already meant the world to her, she already felt like a mom.

Atem opened his mouth and closed it again. He wanted to say this right.

He closed the door behind him and when they sat down in the livingroom he finally spoke, taking one of Dawn's hands into both of his and kneeling before her. "I don't, my love. How could I ever regret something that I am sharing with you?" He lightly shook his head. "No, I don't regret this. I am just worried about the future. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and with our child, but I cannot guarantee there to be only happy times, as much as I wish I could. That's what concerns me, not our family." Opposite them, Dawn's father was intently listening. He remembered when he and Dawn's mother were still young and naive. He had never thought about the future when she had been pregnant, it had seemed so far away. And he had always regretted not worrying enough. Dawn just looked at him, "I understand Atem but that why we do it together we face all the problems together remember me and you aren't alone anymore we have each other and that's all you need. We can get jobs later besides you do make because you win the prize from the duels I'd have your forgotten."

Atem nodded. That's right, they were in this together. He wasn't alone anymore, he had Dawn by his side. A sincere smile spread across his lips. "You're right. Let's brave this together. I trust you to have my back, as much as I'll have yours, my Queen." Dawn smiled and hug him tightly she loved him so much, "I love you so much Atem don't you ever die on my again like you did 5,000 years ago. Let's live our life to the fullest and raise this child and who knows we might have more." Dawn giggled at that.

Atem chuckled. "I love you too." The shuffling of clothes could be heard, and Atem turned around. Dawn's father had straightened his back again and was now looking at the young pair. "Is this really what you want, sweety?" Dawn looked at him and nods. "Yes I do." He nodded very slowly. "Alright. If you need any help, I am here for you. You always can count on me. Please remember that." He paused and then looked at Atem. "I won't forgive you, should you ever hurt my daughter, intentional or not." "I wouldn't want you to, Mister Florence."

Dawn just laughed and smiled.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 **

-a couple years later-

It's been a couple of years since that day Dawn smiled for her husband was coming from a major dueling tournament. In the finals he dueled Yugi and it ended in a tie because both of them were the king of games. They couldn't beat each other, she was standing next to her 10 year old son who looked just like him and the boy was holding the hand of a 5 year old girl who look like her. Not only that Dawn held in her arms a 1 year old child the combination of both of the dad and mom, another boy. They were waiting for him to show up with their uncle Yugi. They names of the children were name Solomon after Yugi's grandpa, Skylar, and the newest born Alex. Yugi also children of his own he married Tea and had one boy and girl as well. One they name Yami and the other Sarah. Now the waiting was almost done.

"It was so close too. I can't believe I still couldn't beat you!" "If you hadn't made that mistake in turn 3, you could've won.", Atem shrugged with a grin. Yugi puffed his cheeks in response. "Impossible! I don't make mistakes! You on the other hand..."

They turned a corner and a little boys voice called out to them: "Daddy!" Tiny footsteps followed when the boy ran towards his father, quickly followed by his sister. "Solomon, Skylar!" Atem's face lit up, when he knelt down and caught the two in an embrace. "Did you win, papa?", Skylar asked and Solomon looked at his sister: "Of course he won! Daddy is a way better duelist than uncle Yugi!" "Ouch!", Yugi laughed as he crouched down beside them, "Someone should teach you some manners, Solomon." He ruffled the boy's hair. "I'll have you know, that I am the best duelist around!" "But you still can't beat my daddy!" The boy stuck out his tongue. "He's not wrong, Yugi. You haven't beaten me yet." "Why, you...!" Yugi wiggled his fingers. "This calls for punishment!", he yelled and started tickling the three. Laughing, Atem snuck out of the playing pile of Yugi and his two children, and walked over to his wife and the child she was holding, kissing both on the forehead. "Have you been waiting long?" Dawn smiled, "Of course you were gone for a two weeks besides those two really missed their dad and this little one here spoke his first word. You missed that honey."

"Oh no! What was it? Curse these tournaments, I can't believe I missed Alex's first word!" Atem sighed. "I wish I was a stay at home dad." "Don't we all?", Yugi chimed in, laughing. He held Skylar in his arms and Solomon was sitting on his shoulders now. Atem answered with a chuckle. "Too bad these tournaments pay so well." "Right?", Yugi whined. "Mommy, I wanna be a duelist just like daddy!" Solomon was pressing down Yugi's head, leaning forward. "Of course you can but it will take awhile to learn." Atem reached up to pat their son's head with a smile. "If you practice enough, maybe we'll let you go to Duel Academy when you're older." "Can't I just go now?" "I wanna go too!", Skylar added in with a pouting face. "And leave mama and papa all alone? We'll be lonely! Uncle Yugi will miss you too!" "I don't care about Uncle Yugi!", Solomon said, hitting Yugi's head from above. Dawn giggled, "Solomon that's no way to talk to your uncle."

"Listen to your mother, Solomon.", Yugi nodded and then set the two children down. "Go fetch your deck, and then we'll see if you're even good enough to get into Duel Academy!" "I totally am!", the boy answered but ran into the house anyway, closely followed by his little sister. Yugi watched them run off and the turned to Atem and Dawn "So, while we're on the topic on Duel Academy...", he started, now visibly nervous, "I got a message from them and... They offered me a teaching position." Dawn smiled at him, "Yugi that's really wonderful Atem needs one as well he do great but apparently he's been busy." Atem nodded. "That's amazing, Yugi! I heard that they rolled out invitations from Kaiba. They only sent out three per term, this makes you very lucky! Are you going to accept?" Yugi swallowed and looked down at the floor. "I don't know... I want to do it but that means I'll only be home once a year." He shook his head. "I haven't even told Tea yet..."

Dawn looked at him, "Well if I were you I would accept because then you can keep an eye on everyone who goes in our family. You can really see how good they are and how well they can improve." Yugi's eyes widened. "That's a good point. We've been thinking of sending Sarah when she get's into high school..." He had his hand under his chin now and was nodding to himself. "Yes, yes, someone will have to keep an eye on her, and Solomon too... Well," he perked up, "I'll go home, talk things through with Tea! See you around!" and he ran off waving. Just a second after he left, Solomon came out again, his deck in hand. "Where's Uncle Yugi?" Dawn smiled, "He left sweetheart he's going to tell talk with your aunt but your father is here." "Ehhh?!", the boy let out a long disappointed noise. "But I duel Daddy all the time..." "But what if Daddy had a new deck to try out?", Atem teased, only a little bit hurt, that his son did not want to duel him. Solomon was looking away and pouting, but the few glances he threw his parents betrayed him. He was definitly interested. Dawn smiled, "Sweetie you can't fool me with those looks duel with your father against this new deck."

Solomon crossed his arms. He was still mad, but he also wanted- In that moment Skylar ran past him and jumped into their father's arms: "I wanna dwuel you, papa!" That made Solomon jump and run after her. "Daddy said, he'd duel me first! Right, Daddy?" Atem just chuckled. "What if I duel you both? Come on Solomon, get the desk ready!" He then turned to Dawn, offering his hand with a smile. "Let's get inside, my Queen." Dawn nods and then entered their home, she closed the door and smiled. "I'll put Alex to bed and then make some dinner."

Atem nodded "I'll help you with dinner later." Then he followed Solomon into the living room. Of course, he let the boy win their small duel, and when they were done he peaked into the kitchen, along with Solomon and Skylar. "Get the table ready, kids." He ushered them off, before stepping into the kitchen and hugging Dawn from behind and pressing a kiss to her cheek. "Do you need any help, my Queen?" Yugi had just finished talking to Tea and sent a quick message to Atem. "I'm accepting. I'll become a teacher at Duel Academy!" Then he walked back into the kitchen to prepare dinner, while Tea helped the children clean their room. Dawn looked at him and nods, "Oh you have no idea I have to feed a lot of people here so please do so."

Atem chuckled but only let go hesitantly. He had to admit, after being away for so long he was a bit starved for romance. Now that they were alone even for a second he couldn't help but admire Dawn's figure and movements. He bit his lips, forcing himself to concentrate on cutting vegetables before him, but his eyes drew back to his wife again and again.

When his phone suddenly vibrated in his pocket, he jumped almost dropping the knife he held. He quickly pulled it out, reading the message from Yugi. "Yugi says, he will accept the job at Duel Academy.", he relayed to Dawn. Dawn smiled, "I knew he would he do so well there." She smiled and looked at Atem and took his knife away from him, she too had the same feeling he had. He was gone for so long, "You know you were gone for quite awhile do you know what that does to a woman it's maddening." "I can only imagine." He answered her smile and put his hands around her hips. "I missed you so much.", he whispered and kissed her soft, delicious lips, that he hadn't tasted in so long. Dawn kissed him back, gods did she miss those lips of his. She felt the same, she missed him too in more ways than one and wanted some romance.

Atem nibbed at her lips, softly biting them, when Solomon stuck his head into the kitchen. He had wanted to tell them that the table was ready but now he made a disgusted face. "Eww, Daddy what are you doing to Mommy? You'll get coochies!" Atem couldn't help but laugh as he pulled back, but continued to hold onto his wife. He leaned down the slightest bit, whispering: "Guess, we'll have to continue this later." Dawn blushed but smiled knowing what he was going to do later that night. "Go and duel with them dear don't worry I can get everything ready it's not that hard." Atem nodded, gently stroking along her waist, as he let go and left the room together with his son. Dawn smiled and then began working on the dinner. Even though she was by herself it didn't take her that long. She came back and set the plates down, "Here you are everyone dinner is ready."

They quickly finished dinner, and Atem took it upon himself to get Skylar and Solomon washed up and ready for bed. When he finally came back down the stairs, he searched a bit for Dawn before finding her in the living room. He snuck up on her, hugging her waist and whispering: "The kids are all in bed." He then proceeded to softly nib on her ear lobe. Dawn smiled knowing that tonight was going to be special again and since they haven't seen each other in so long the girl had no doubt in her mind that he won't go easy but she was well prepared. Though all that happen in her life she wouldn't change it for the the world, she met the love of her life again fell in love with him again and had three beautiful children as well. Above all else the promise the two of the made 5,000 years ago had been kept and will always be kept because after they are soulmates.


End file.
